More Pheromones
by WriterOfKinkyOneshots
Summary: You've asked for it, I've written it, and now, here it is! The sequel to Pheromones! Enjoy!


**I own nothing from Legend of Zelda.**

**Warning: Lemon, bestiality, graphic sex, Link (Male)/Twilit Messenger (Male). You have been warned. I don't want to see any comments saying that someone is shocked at this fic's content.**

**Please read and review. Anonymous reviews **_**are**_** enabled.**

**Constructive criticism is welcome, as are general reviews. Flames will be used to power my computer, so that I may throw more of these fics in the haters' faces.**

**Author's note: Thank you, to everyone who reviewed Pheromones! I was pleasantly surprised at how much everyone enjoyed it.**

**I was also surprised at how many requests I've received for a sequel. I never expected this fic to be so popular!**

**So here it finally is: the sequel to Pheromones! Enjoy!**

**P.S.: For those of you waiting on the second part of Midna's Festivities, you might be waiting a while yet. I made the first part, and then the idea spontaneously died on me. The words just wouldn't come. Sorry.**

**This is my second time uploading this fic, it disappeared from FanFiction the first time.**

"…Shit."

Link didn't even bother to struggle as the three Messengers charged him, drunk on the scent of the pheromones still pouring off him, grabbing him with their mask tentacles and holding him suspended in the air, face-down.

As one of the new Messengers began probing Link's rear with its tongue, Link noticed the first, original Messenger moving to stand in front of him. He could tell it was the first one because of the thick, white goo still dripping from the tip of its cock. What was it-

The second Messenger's tongue suddenly brushed his prostrate as the third's wrapped around Link's rapidly hardening dick, causing him to involuntarily throw his head back and gasp in pleasure. Immediately, the first Messenger took its opportunity, shoving its massive cock into Link's mouth and down his throat, smearing cum on his tongue and causing him to gag on the shaft for a few seconds before his throat relaxed on its own.

Once Link realized what had just happened, a deep blush spread across his face, which wasn't helped by the knowledge of where the organ had been not ten minutes ago. As he got the hang of breathing around the warm, thick rod of flesh, he felt the taste of the Messenger's hot, gooey, salty cum on his tongue; and with his face against its crotch, the strong, heady scent of the Messenger's musk filled his nose as the two long, dexterous tongues behind him probed, licked, stroked, tasted, and explored him.

As Link tried to get used to the feel of the shaft of flesh in his mouth and throat, the second Messenger removed its tongue and slammed its own huge member into his ass without warning, knotting and fully impaling him in one swift movement, the cum still in his ass easing its entry. Its dick was even larger than the first's had been, at a staggering 15 in. long and 2-1/2 in wide, reaching deeper into Link than he thought possible and making him cum, his seed shooting forcefully out of him and onto the ground.

The brutal thrust drove Link forward onto the rod in his mouth with a muffled cry as the second Messenger's knot expanded inside him, growing and growing, stretching Link's walls even further; while the third Messenger continued to use its tongue to lick and stroke Link's package.

The knot finally stopped growing, pressing against Link's prostrate and rubbing it, hard, as the two Messengers began pumping into him, spit-roasting him. They gave rough, lustful growls of pleasure as they did so, Link's own moans and cries sounding pitiful compared to them. The Messenger's growls were filled with the sounds of feral, animalistic dominance, the sheer fierceness of which caused a shudder to go through Link as the Messengers fucked him harder and faster than any human ever could. He was theirs to use and play with as they saw fit, and with those growls, they were assuring Link of their dominance over him, making sure he knew his place beneath them.

Link gave a cry of ecstasy into the first Messenger's cock as the two Messengers began pounding away in unison, each Messenger's thrusts driving Link deeper onto the other's, causing him to come for the third time since the other two Messengers had showed up, the third Messenger's stroking causing Link's seed to spray onto his own chest and stomach.

As the first two Messenger's continued to screwing Link mercilessly, not even pausing when he came, Link felt the third one's tongue slide off his dick, then looked over – as much as he could with the first Messenger pumping into his mouth – when he felt the third Messenger moving closer to him and gently wrapping its mask tentacles around his forearm.

Link felt a nervous shiver go up his spine when it moved Link's hand to a few inches from its cock, then let go and waited expectantly. When Link hesitated, the third Messenger gave a low but forceful growl. It had pleasured Link, and now it was time for Link to return the favor.

Tentatively, Link placed his hand on the third Messenger's enormous shaft, wrapping his hand around it, finding that he was unable to close his hand around it. It… it felt so soft, and yet so hard, too; felt like velvet wrapped around hot steel. As Link came for the seventh time from the first two Messengers fucking his brains out, he slowly began stroking off the third one, earning a lusty growl from it.

Under directions in the form of growls from the third Messenger, Link stroked faster and harder, until eventually, he was stroking it at a hard, fast, steady pace that it seemed satisfied with, thrusting into his hand and adding its rough, lustful growls to those of the other two Messengers as Link came for the ninth time, his seed spraying out onto the ground.

After being forced to orgasm several more times, each Messenger heedlessly continuing to thrust every time, Link noticed that their movements were growing irregular, and his eyes widened as he realized what was about to happen…

The second Messenger came before the other two, screeching as it shot a geyser of cum into Link's ass, coating and flooding his insides, and giving him with the sensation of being filled with oozing, liquid warmth while the Messenger waited for its knot to deflate so that it could pull out, growling contentedly.

Not long after was the first Messenger. After a few more thrusts, it slammed its full length into Link's mouth, froze, and screeched as it sent a river of cum down Link's throat, stream after stream of the warm, salty goo sliding down into his stomach. After it pulled out, looking very happy for a creature with no facial muscles, Link coughed for breath, coughing out some globs of cum. At a growled reminder from the third Messenger, Link quickly resumed his steady pace of stroking it off, shaking his head to clear it of the intoxicating effects from the strong scent of the Messenger's musk.

Then the third Messenger came. Almost immediately after the second Messenger was finally able to pull out and move away from Link, the third Messenger came with a shriek, blasting Link with what seemed like gallons of cum, practically drenching him with hot, white, sticky goo.

As the Messengers gently lowered him to the now-soaked ground, Link fell asleep almost instantly, cum still leaking out of his rear…

***There is a poll open on my profile for whether I should continue this series. Please go and submit your vote now.***

**Whoa. I put in a lot more than I thought I would.**

**Sorry that it's not as long as Pheromones, but there's still the same amount of sexual content. (This one's **_**all**_** sexual content, but that's beside the point.)**

**The reason for this is that in this one, I didn't have to explain the events leading up to it, or put in too much foreplay, at all.**

**Anyhow, thanks for reading! Hope you liked it as much as the first one!**

**Please leave a review. Anonymous reviews **_**are**_** enabled.**


End file.
